My Place or Mine
by IdrilsSecret
Summary: (5) Quick one shot. Erestor and Glorfindel decide it's time to combine their living arrangements, but whose home will they live in, and how will they come to this decision? A flip of a coin simply will not do.


**My Place or Mine**

They decided once and for all that they should live together. When Erestor spoke to Glorfindel about it, the elf lord agreed right away. It was difficult for them to move around from one home to the other, to be without their comforts at arm's reach. Erestor thought it would be an easy thing to accomplish. Glorfindel would naturally move in with him. Glorfindel, being the stubborn-headed elf he was, thought differently. He wanted Erestor to move to his home, but Erestor thought the idea was preposterous. Why would he want to live in Glorfindel's infinitesimal house? Not that he didn't like the place. It was cozy enough, and the view of the gardens was quite lovely. But it was a warrior's abode, and not meant for permanent residence. Glorfindel had, at one time, been away a lot, and when he returned to Rivendell, he only needed a place to sleep. Surely he didn't expect Erestor to live in a place with only two bedrooms, a miniscule kitchen with no windows, but for a round hole in the wall decorated with stained glass, and no veranda, just a porch. The counselor had seen flets in Lothlórien with more floor space than Glorfindel's living quarters.

Erestor's home, on the other hand, was very spaciously made up of many rooms, one which was a luxurious bedroom suite. There was a large library… for all of his precious books… a delightfully sunny sitting room and his office. The kitchen was not overly large, but big enough to have a table where he liked to have his meals. And he had a bathing room with a porcelain tub, not one of those wooden troughs that looked like a horse drank from it. Erestor had a most splendid veranda located just off of the bedroom. It overlooked the entire valley below. The autumn season, which was upon them, was Erestor's favorite time of year. There was a tree that stood out from all the others. He could always spot it when its leaves were changing, morphing into such beautiful shades of orange and yellow. At times, it looked like it was on fire.

"You can't expect me to give this up," Erestor said to Glorfindel as they welcomed the morning with a cup of tea. They were standing on the veranda admiring the changing of the season.

"You can't expect me to give in easily," Glorfindel retaliated. "You always get your way, Counselor, or have you already forgotten about last night." The elf lord's arm slid around Erestor's waist, and he pulled him close.

Erestor let a devious smile slip from the corner of his mouth. "That wasn't all my doing. You started it and I finished."

"You took over the reins… pardon the pun," Glorfindel laughed. "Anyways, you have no weapons room. Where will I keep all my prized possessions?"

"I'll make room, but I'm afraid your assorted daggers and swords will clash with my décor. Can't you keep them in a chest or something?" Erestor argued.

"In a chest?" Glorfindel said loudly. "Erestor, you do not take five thousand year old swords and put them in a chest. You display them proudly. Would you put your favorite books in a box and hide them?"

"Books go on bookshelves, not in boxes," Erestor protested.

"And weapons hang on display, so let me see for myself how your place poses a problem," Glorfindel demanded, leading the way into the house.

Erestor, left standing on the veranda, set his cup down and rolled his eyes. Glorfindel wouldn't be happy until this confusion was settled. He entered the house, and as he walked by Glorfindel, the gilded warrior took him by the arm and stopped him. His mouth came close to Erestor's ear. "Did you just … roll your eyes at me, Counselor?" he asked sternly.

Erestor readied himself for an argument, but instead of being reprimanded, he was rewarded with a warm slick tongue caressing the pointed tip of his ear. He instantly felt his spine tingle, rising towards the middle of his back as it made his loins ache. Glorfindel was an expert when it came to seduction.

Erestor played along. "Will punishment be swift, my lord?"

Glorfindel made a low growl into Erestor's ear, "Do you know how you affect me, Meldanya?" He released Erestor and stood back as he looked around the apartment. "There must be some way to settle this," Glorfindel said as he thought of a solution to their problem. From out of the blue, Glorfindel said, "I'll fuck you for it."

"What?" Erestor said, shocked.

"My place or yours, I'll fuck you for it," Glorfindel claimed, as though he'd done this a million times.

"And just what do you mean by that?" Erestor asked, intrigued.

"Well," Glorfindel said, "We'll have unbelievably, animalistic, unforgettable sex, and whoever comes first loses his apartment."

"That is the worst idea I've ever heard, except for the unbelievable sex. I'm all for that, but not the wager," Erestor said.

"No deal, no sex," Glorfindel stated. "And I want you badly, so we are both losing if you disagree."

Erestor thought about the preposterous idea, but found it enticing all the same. The best sex they ever had was after an argument, but to use it as a wager, that made it seem … naughty. Fin trying to make him come? Oh, the thought alone made Erestor harden. But even better was the thought of trying to make Fin come first. This was problematic. Fin almost never took his pleasure first. He liked to make sure the counselor was well sated before taking any gratification for himself. On occasion, Fin liked to finish simultaneously, which was a wondrous treat to find one's release while feeling the other's warm indulgence fill him. This thought gave Erestor an idea.

"Maybe I have lost my mind, or my scruples, but I will agree to this. We'll fuck for it," Erestor agreed.

"Shall we wager here or at my place?" Glorfindel said with a mischievous smile

"Neither," Erestor said slyly. "I have a better idea. Let's make this about seduction. Whoever gives in first loses. We must pick a place that can be considered neutral ground."

"And where do you suggest we … place our bets?"

"I say the library," Erestor declared.

"I thought as much," Glorfindel said unimpressed. "We cannot go to the library. First of all, we've had sex there before, and second – since I clearly remember how difficult it was to make you focus because you were too worried about someone walking in on us while in the middle of our act – you'll have an advantage due to this distraction. So I say no library. But I have a suggestion. How about the armory?"

Erestor gave him a disgusted look. "The armory? Why don't we just roll around on the dirty ground like heathens?" He flipped his hand in the air and turned from Glorfindel, complaining to himself. "The armory, puh … why the nerve. . ." Now, Erestor turned on his heel to face the elf lord again. "Well, it doesn't sound very enticing, having sex in a room surrounded by hair splittingly sharp instruments of death." Then again, he thought, perhaps he would have a better chance at winning, as he would be too worried about being impaled by some razor sharp sword as it fell from its shelf. "And besides, sex in the armory sounds like you will have the advantage. It's almost like your second home."

"Have you been to the armory?" Glorfindel asked.

"Of course I have … a while ago … when I was still enlisted in Imladris' army … before the war," Erestor said, fumbling.

"The weapons are kept in a long, wide corridor, but at the back is a room … very private … very cozy … no intimidating weapons." Glorfindel paused and laughed fiendishly, "Except for mine."

Erestor narrowed his eyes. "Ha, ha," he mocked. "No, I won't agree to this. Think of somewhere else where we haven't made love."

Glorfindel gave him that 'you can't be serious' stare, the one where his left eyebrow shifted upwards and his chin touched his chest.

Erestor tried to answer his own suggestion. "Well, there's the healing pools."

Glorfindel's head moved slowly from side to side. The pools were out of question then.

"Or perhaps somewhere within the Hall of Fire?" Erestor said, grasping for straws.

"Have you forgotten about the storage closet?"

Erestor's face flushed with heat as he remembered the embarrassment of that particular situation. Glorfindel's armory idea was beginning to seem like the only place they hadn't had sex, where they could go and not worry about interruptions, but Erestor would not give in easily. "There must be somewhere to go."

"As I said already, the armory."

Erestor crossed his arms and scowled. "Well, _we _haven't had sex there before, but I'm sure you frequented it quite often in earlier years."

"Actually, I have never been with anyone in the armory."

Erestor was shocked. "No one?" he asked. Glorfindel shook his head.

"But it is filthy, is it not?" Erestor could see he was losing his ground.

"As I was trying to explain earlier, there is a room at the very back. It has a hearth and a rug. What more do we need?" Glorfindel persuaded, knowing Erestor's fantasies always started with a fur rug in front of a fireplace. "You bring the wine."

"And what will you bring?" Erestor asked curiously. There was no use arguing anymore about it.

Glorfindel leaned into Erestor, teeth grazing the back of the counselor's ear, and whispered, "My cock."

* * *

Erestor arrived first, and opened the gate that led into the armory. No one was around at this time of night, and unless there was a sudden call to arms, it should remain deserted. The counselor entered and found flint and a torch. He struck the flint, igniting the soaked cloth of the wall torch. It lit immediately, illuminating the wide room. Each side of the room was fitted with racks that held swords and spears, and long shelves that housed helmets, gauntlets, chest plates, and other pieces of armor. Running down the middle of this room were wooden benches where soldiers could sit and dress, and thick heavy wooden tables. The room was very spacious, making it easy for the elvish warriors to move around each other, especially when they were racing to fit their armor and grab their weapons. When the troops were called, they needed to move at the speed of lightening. Bumping around into each other and wasting precious time was unnecessary. Erestor took a moment to look around at the quiet room, and remembered what it was like to witness such a display. At the time, he'd been a seasoned soldier, and he could remember the entire company moving like a graceful dance.

Erestor hadn't been a soldier for very long, and only in his youth. He'd been within the armory before, but he had never paid close attention to the layout, and he'd never been in the back room before. He hadn't been aware of it then. Glorfindel told him that area was reserved for the Captains and their men, a place to spread out maps and discuss strategies. He imagined Glorfindel had been there numerous times, as a Commander of the Imladris army. A vision of Glorfindel standing at a table entered his mind. His hands were splayed on the table, holding down a map as he studied it thoroughly. Long golden waves of the elf lord's thick mane hung over his shoulders, hiding his face as he concentrated on a specific area of the map. His stunning blue eyes were focused on the yellowed parchment, fingers tracing roads or circling mountains as he could see the troops in a series of maneuvers. Glorfindel was an expert at directing military operations. To see him work was like watching an artist paint a picture.

Erestor needed to watch his fantasizing or he'd be roused before the activities even started. To keep his mind off of things, he lit a fire in the hearth. The flickering of the flames gave the room a warm glow, and shadows danced on the walls. Glorfindel had been right. It was quite cozy in here when it was not being used for strategic measures. Tonight, a different kind of strategy would be used within these stone walls, and Erestor started making his plans. Counterattack would be his form of action. He couldn't let Glorfindel take the lead too much, or he would lose the wager. It was all rather exciting, he thought to himself, when the door to the room swung slowly on its hinges.

There stood Glorfindel, his hair hanging loose, wearing his white lounging pants and a white billowy cotton shirt left unbuttoned, the ripples across his abdomen and the definition of his chest purposefully displayed for Erestor's enjoyment. The counselor's heart began to race immediately at the sight before him. Glorfindel was out to win this game, and he knew just what to do to urge Erestor on. Well, he thought, he also had a few tricks that would be useful to his own advantage.

"How do you find our accommodations?" Glorfindel asked in his irresistibly silky voice.

"Quaint, if you forget about the thousands of sharp items lining the hallway outside," Erestor responded, earning him a sexy smile from the elf warrior. "Are you sure you've never been with anyone in here before?"

"Positive," Glorfindel purred, and he padded across the room to where Erestor stood by the hearth, like a wolf stalking its prey. "You are my first."

Erestor turned to a small table and took up two goblets of wine that he had already poured while waiting. He had selected this particular vintage, knowing it was Glorfindel's favorite. Erestor did not care much for the taste. It was sweet, but it had the strong flavor of cloves with a hint of cinnamon. Mostly soldiers drank the stuff, bringing it with them when they went on patrols. The spice overpowered the alcohol somehow, keeping them alert but relaxed. Erestor had once heard men of Bree refer to it as Witch's Poison. Glorfindel called it Warrior's Mead, and said that it heightened his senses. Erestor hoped this was true. Fin had gotten off to a quick start, with his unbuttoned shirt and steamy gazes. Erestor needed some kind of a diversion or he would be living in Glorfindel's small apartment that was similarly decorated to the weapons room outside. He handed a glass to Fin, and then took a seductive sip, licking his bottom lip while gazing into the elf lord's eyes. Glorfindel shifted slightly as he watched, giving Erestor a thrill. A score for him, he thought to himself, but they still had a long way to go before there was a winner.

"Interesting choice of wine," Glorfindel said with suspicion. "I happen to know you do not care for it."

"And I happen to know that you do," Erestor countered.

Glorfindel took another sip, and set his glass down. He walked past Erestor, deliberately brushing against his arm so that the counselor could feel the energy building between them. He stopped in front of the hearth. "I left something here earlier," Glorfindel announced. He retrieved a slim stick from the mantle, lit it in the flames below, and then touched it to a small golden bowl. Smoke rose immediately. Erestor sniffed the air.

"Patchouli," he said softly. Incense used as an aphrodisiac. Fin was setting the mood. He knew how the tempting scent affected the counselor. "Delightful."

Erestor set down his own goblet, and began undoing the fastenings of his heavy outer robe. He shrugged it from his shoulders, revealing a light grey tunic and pants tucked inside the soft leather riding boots that Glorfindel gave to him as a gift. The only thing Erestor had ridden since opening his present had been Fin, and the boots were his weakness. He watched the elf lord's eyes slowly turn down and glance at the boots, a low moan escaping his throat. Erestor smiled at his small victory.

"You wore the boots," Glorfindel observed. "You're playing to win, I see."

"You didn't think you'd just show up half naked with incense and expect me fall at your feet, did you?"

"An elf can dream," Fin answered, closing the distance between them.

"And I plan on making those dreams come true." Erestor snaked his arms around Glorfindel's waist. "Let the games begin."

Glorfindel began by gathering Erestor's long sable hair in his hand, and pulling it away from his neck. Supple lips trailed from the bottom of his neck to just behind his ear, sending small shockwaves of pleasure coursing down his spine. This was Erestor's weakness, and Fin was taking full advantage of the sweet spot.

Erestor's mind raced ahead, settling on an image of Glorfindel throwing him over the divan at the back of the room, and pounding him into oblivion. But no, he must concentrate on seducing Fin, not giving in to the need for satisfaction. Ai, this would be a long game. He might like having his neck caressed, but he also knew Glorfindel's weakness. Erestor's hands slipped from Fin's waist and dipped past the loose fabric of his lounge pants, finding the glorious round muscles of the elf lord's taut arse. His fingers dug into the flawless flesh and squeezed, earning him a moan in his ear, where Glorfindel's tongue had found its way.

"Mmm, you _do_ know what I like, Counselor," Glorfindel purred in his ear.

"I know how to trigger a reaction," Erestor said, pushing his pelvis against Fin's. "And my, what a reaction you have."

"Solid as a rock," Glorfindel added. His hands untied the laces of Erestor's pants before they undid his own. Both elves sprang free of their confining material. "I also know how to trigger you," Fin growled as their warm solid flesh rubbed against each other.

He was right. Erestor loved the feel of their cocks touching each other, crushing against their bodies as they held each other close. He also knew that Fin could not resist the feel of Erestor's hand surrounding him. Most of their foreplay began with Erestor taking Glorfindel in his hand, and bringing him close before the elf lord pulled away and plunged into his body. Rarely did Fin allow him to finish him off in his palm. Erestor tried this maneuver now, his hand sliding up and down the magnificent cock. All he had to do was make Glorfindel spill first and he won.

"Two can play at that," Glorfindel said, his own hand covering Erestor's swollen arousal, traveling up and down, his thumb occasionally sliding over the tip, spreading the pearl of moisture.

They stood front to front, caressing each other's cocks, increasing their rhythms while kissing passionately. Glorfindel's tongue plunged into Erestor's mouth. Erestor sucked on it, imagining it was Glorfindel's hardened member instead. When he released the warrior, Glorfindel attacked Erestor's neck again, this time sucking in the flesh. It burned and pulsed where Erestor was sure he would be left with a purple welt, not unlike the one he gifted to Fin.

Both elves were losing themselves quickly, as they continued stroking each other and nipping at their flesh. The fire crackled as pockets of moisture in the wood sizzled and popped. A thin glaze of sweat broke out over their bodies, their masculine scent mixing with the incense, and the taste of cloves and cinnamon dancing on their tongues. Their hands continued pumping in rhythm, fast and then slow, as they tried to outdo the other, and knowing the first one to come would lose the wager.

Erestor wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out, but he knew he couldn't let go of Fin or Fin would finish him off. It was erotic torture trying not to spill while trying to make the other lose all will power. Erestor thought he had the advantage until Glorfindel's other hand dipped and caressed his entrance. Now Fin was playing unfairly, but Erestor had a free hand too. Still, Fin had longer arms, and he managed to move so that he had the better position, fingertip teasing just inside. He would never be able to hold back now, and increased his hand's rhythm on Glorfindel's cock. It pulsed and jumped, and Erestor smiled internally. Fin was about to come in his hand and then he could spill his own essence. Just another moment was all he needed, as he felt Glorfindel's ballocks tighten like a cannon getting ready to fire its shot. But then, Glorfindel shifted again, and his finger dipped inside Erestor while his other hand pumped in irresistible rhythm. Erestor tried to think of anything to distract his mind, but it was not working. He pumped Glorfindel's shaft at the tip, knowing how sensitive it was at that moment. Fin moaned in Erestor's ear, but instead of feeling like he was about to be victorious, Glorfindel's hot breath and salacious moan pushed his own desire further to completion.

"By the gods, Glorfindel!"

"Erestor, you'll undo me!"

They cried out simultaneously. They also released together at the same exact moment of euphoria. Their essence spilled between them, their hips gyrating against each other, hands still sliding up and down, but now covered in wet warmth. Then, they linked their fingers together, caressing each other as though they were one entity. They rested their foreheads together and looked down. Both elves laughed as they tried to catch their breaths.

"We've made a mess of each other," Erestor chortled.

"It's a draw," Glorfindel added with humor. "Not even with sex can we outdo the other, but I'll tell you this." Glorfindel paused and took a few deep breaths. "I've never tried so hard not to come in all my long life, so I will forfeit. We will live together at your home, but I get to have a weapons room, even if I have to add one on." He kissed Erestor hard, almost taking the counselor's breath away, and then said, "I may be strong in a lot of ways, but with you, Meldanya, I am weak."

"That's good to know," Erestor said. "Because I'm not done with you yet." Something happened as Glorfindel relinquished the wager. Erestor felt his power over his lover and it was intoxicating. He hardened almost immediately, pushing himself against Glorfindel's hip.

Glorfindel glanced down. "You never cease to amaze me, Counselor."

Erestor's eyes had turned dark with lust as they gazed upon Glorfindel. "You … the divan … now," he commanded. Fin did not resist, but he gave a deviant smile.

* * *

A week later the two elves were enjoying their first morning together in their shared home. They sat on the veranda, sipping tea, as Glorfindel pointed out the scenery. Erestor was never so content. They had compromised pretty well, he thought, and they didn't have to build on to the place. Erestor allowed Glorfindel to convert his library into a joining of books and weapons. Any empty spaces now held knives and swords or pieces of armor. They strategically placed wall sconces to illuminate the brilliant metals and jeweled pommels of Glorfindel's prized sword collection. Erestor's books remained where they were, in book shelves or displayed on tables. It actually all came together wonderfully, and it reflected their relationship … a scholar and a soldier … brains and brawn. Best of all was waking every day in Glorfindel's arms.

"See," Erestor said proudly. "Isn't this much better than your little home down by the training grounds? It has everything we need and more."

"Yes," Glorfindel answered. "Once again, you were right. And you got your way, too, but there's just one small thing. . ."

"What?" Erestor said, looking irritated.

"You have the right side of the bed, and that's the same side that I have always slept on. I'm not used to being on the left. Since you won the wager, could you find it within your kind heart to trade?"

Erestor laughed and smiled slyly. "I'll fuck you for it."

Glorfindel grinned and rolled his eyes mockingly. "Ai, I've created a beast."

Erestor went to Glorfindel and slapped him on the arse. "Did you just roll your eyes at me, Lord Glorfindel?" He gathered a fist full of Fin's tunic and pulled him along behind as they entered the house. "Come along and face your punishment." Then Erestor glanced over his shoulder, a sultry look in his eyes. "But I'm afraid it won't be swift. It will be a long, drawn out torture."

Glorfindel took Erestor by the hips and pushed him towards the bedroom. "Good, that's just the kind I look forward to." They disappeared into the bed chamber, closing the door behind them, and closing out the world around them.


End file.
